


Trans!Damian comes out to Jon

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Damian, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Damian comes out to his friend after a conversation with Bruce.





	Trans!Damian comes out to Jon

Damian kicked off his boots and stormed into the cave. Bruce sighed to himself and turned toward his son. “How was your mission with Superboy” he asked. “tt!” was Damian’s only reaction as he pulled off his mask. Bruce had some idea what this was about. “that badly?” he said cooly. Damian brought his fist down on a table with a loud bang he breathed in sharply through is nose. “it was fine!” There was a moment of silence between them. “I just…” Damian’s voice was softer now “wish Kent would stop bring up my height” Bruce didn’t say anything and Damian went on after a moment.

“If I was on hormones this wouldn’t be a problem, I’d be taller, he’d have to shut up about it” Bruce doubted that his son would be taller than Jon Kent even if he was on testosterone. “Damian we’ve discussed this, it’s not medically advisable before you’re 16″ Bruce said in his most neutral voice, this argument was an old one between them. “Tt! that’s three years away!” Damian stamped his foot. “We’re the Waynes father we don’t have to follow rules, if you made a call you could have my first shot here in an hour!” Damian wasn’t wrong Bruce knew.

“Damian you know we don’t work that way. We agreed to hormone blockers so this wait would be tolerable. Many cisgendered boys have to wait that long before starting puberty, your experience is not unusual” Bruce did his best to stay reasonable. “Tt like who? Drake?” Damian spat and Bruce had to fight to let the insult against Tim go. “Have you told him?” He asked instead. Damian looked at him confused “who Drake? he already knows how I feel about hormones” 

Bruce sighed “No, Jon, about your gender” Damian’s mouth turned into a narrow line. “Kent knows I’m a boy” His voice low and dangerous. Bruce had never been good at negotiating emotional minefields. He sighed and said “you trust him with your life nearly every week, why keep this a secret from him? would you rather tell him or get hurt some time in the field and have him find out?” Damian glared defiantly at his father. “I don’t foreseen getting injured in a way that would require Jon to take off my pants.” Bruce didn’t say anything just raised an eyebrow. Father and son imagined all the times they’d been cut, shot, and burned on their upper thigh and groin. Damian broke eye contact first “tt I’m not telling him, he knows what he needs to know!” and he stormed away. 

A few weeks later Damian stood waiting on a roof top looking at the skies. Jon drifted down he stumbled a little as he touched down, he still didn’t have the hang of flying. “Hey Dami-” Damian shot him a look “-Robin I mean, what’s up?” Damian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I have something to tell you” he turned away from Jon facing out toward the city. “Do you know what transgender is?” He asked his voice far more tentative than he meant it to be. Jon cocked his head on the side like a dog “You mean like RuPaul?” Damian turned around and looked at Jon confused. “You know who RuPaul is?” Jon shrugged. 

Damian shook his head to clear his thoughts. “No not like her, I mean him, whatever. It’s when some one um, people think they’re one gender but really they’re not” Jon looked very lost. “Oh damn it, I’m… I have..” Damian tried to find the right way to put it. “When I was born, my name wasn’t Damian, it was Dimona, and they thought I was a girl, but really I’m a boy” Jon looked confused for a long moment then his eyes widened as it clicked for him. “Oh, OH! Oooooh!” He said his mouth gold fishing. “you mean you’ve got a…” Jon waved vaguely at Damian’s crotch and Damian glared. “sorry sorry, shouldn’t have asked, sorry” Jon said holding up his hands. 

“Is that why you’re so um short?” Jon asked. Damian looked away “yeah it is, so maybe now you can let that go?” Jon shuffled his feet. “aw man I’m sorry, now I feel like a real jerk” He looked up and straight at Damian, then before Damian could blink he was wrapped in a hug by Jon. “Thanks for telling me, you’re my brother, always” Damian felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He pushed Jon away “don’t get carried away Kent, we’re just co-workers, it was just something you needed to know in case I ever get hurt, I didn’t want you to find out doing first aid.” Jon’s lips quirked up in a smile. “think you’re gonna get hurt in a way where I gonna take off your pants a lot?” He asked his eyes dancing with laugher.


End file.
